


Fuck, Sabotage or Hex ?

by Creepikat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, hannibal as badass as ever, hermann is going to exile himself on a desert island, hermann is so done, newton is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton is the best choice for the Cares to Magical Creatures's post, he knows it, everyone knows it, even Hermann who is glaring at him above his cup of tea actually knows it. So what is another professor on his path to his dreamjob ? Except that he didn't plan for Hannibal Chau to be this badass and amazing and now he can hardly tell if he wanna hex or fuck him. Which is a problem, from Hermann's point of view at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Newtibal and Pacific Rim fanfic, I truly hope I captured the characters well and that you'll enjoy it ! I thought Newt and Hannibal would be perfect in an HP AU

“What do they mean by ' _the Cares for Magical Creatures's post is already taken'_?!”

Hermann restrained the urgent need to snarl at Newt to stop screaming like a banshee and took a deep breathe. Beside him Vanessa caressed his shoulder in a soothing gesture before going back to her office and let him deal with this nervous and unnerving thing he sometimes considered as his best friend.

“Well I'm surprised your brillant yet apparently defective brain can't understand these simple words.”

Shrieking, Newt slammed the letter on the table. Then he proceeded to walk across the room, walking so fast his feets scraped the floor, making Hermann wince as he imagined what kind of marks it would leave on the wood.

“Would you please stop acting like a petulant child and sit down so we can calmly talk about it ?”

For a second Newt stopped and stared at him, looking ready to protest. Hermann glared. Newt whined and fell on the chair. Rolling his eyes, his friend grabbed the source of his fury and despair.

“...Well at least they propose you a post as Potions Master. You are indeed quite the expert in this subject so it's not a surprise.”

“But it's not what I wanteeeeed...”

After slamming his head on the table, Newt proceeded to roll his forehead against the cool surface. How very mature of him.

“Maybe but it's still a generous and interesting offer I know you're not totally disinterested in. Quit being so picky and childish Newton and consider it seriously.”

“You can talk. You made quite a fit so Pentecost accepted to let you teach Arithmancy.”

“That's because I knew I was the best choice he could ever make. Don't change the subject, we're talking about you and your incapacity to handle constraints here. Try it at least for a year. And after all if you work at Hogwarts you might have more chances to be promoted to this post if our colleague ever leave.”

He expected Newt to react to the voice of reason yet he didn't quite anticipated his sudden jump. Eyes wide and sparkling with an idea that Hermann doubted he would appreciate much.

“Hermann dude you're a genius !”

“...Indeed.” He scoffed, tensing as he saw Newton's lips spreading into a manic grin.

“I'm going to accept the post and I'm going to drive the one who stole my dreamjob mad until they resign !”

“That's really not where I was go...”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you ! You were right after all I should listen to you more !”

“...And I already start to regret this new resolution of yours...” Too busy to worry about how he was gonna keep Newt from doing something stupid or dangerous or the both at the same time, he didn't even notice his tea had turned cold.

 

**oOo**

 

“Would you please stop fidgeting like a flea-bitten dog ?”

“But I can't see them. Which one is it ? The blond older dude there ? Or the classy one with the bowtie and nice suspenders I would love to play with in th...”

“Newton.”

Hermann's tone was merely a hiss but it was terrifying enough to make Newt jump back into place and straighten on his seat. They offered strained smiles to Headmaster Pentecost, who was raising an imperious eyebrow in their direction. This one merely returned an already exhausted stare before pursuing his welcome speech to all the new Hogwarts students.

“When I think they considered you for the head of the Slytherin's house...”

He shouldn't have said this. The instant he uttered these damned words, Newton's legs started to bounce again and his hushed whispers filled Hermann's tired ears.

“That too they stole from me ! Older and more experimented Pentecost said...Bullshit !”

This inappropriate and not so hushed slur earned him some shocked whispers from the closest children, who could hear them from their table. Eyes widening in realization he mouthed a sorry and shrinked a little on himself, having at least the decency to feel guilty about it. Unfortunately it didn't stop him from leaning a little and casting suspicious glances on their colleagues.

“...and I have the pleasure to introduce you your new Potions teacher, professor Newton Geiszler.”

The way Newton struggled to keep his balance as he jumped on his feet would have been hilarious if Hermann hadn't been so done with his friend's awkwardness and total lack of proper behaviors.

“Oh...Uh...Right ! Hey guys, nice to meet all of you, even if it's not under the best circumstances since I actually wanted to teach another subject and let me tell you I would have been one hell of a teacher if I had obtained the post of...”

“Thank you professor Geiszler.” The tone was everything but thankful and Hermann nearly let a groan escape as he hide his face behind his hand. “I also have the pleasure to announce Professor Chau's return. As some of you knows he was in charge of Cares of Magical Creatures..” At this Newt straightened, practically bristiling like if an electric charge had passed through his whole body. “..and supposed to retire due to personal matters. Yet he changed his mind and came back to teach here this year again.”

“Too kind of him.”

Hermann almost mimicked Newt's growl but not for the same reason. If he didn't shut his loud mouth quick he would have to apply a permanent sticking charm on his lips. And there he was again, trying to discreetly stand up to have a good view of the one Headmaster Pentecost was presenting. But before Hermann could push him back into his seat, he fell and practically slided under the table with a panicked squeal.

“What again Newton ?” Hermann was this close to just give up on his friend and kick him out of the great hall himself.

“Oh no...”

“What. Again. Newton.” Thinking about it he was almost ready to escort him to the forbidden forest.

“...He's hot.”

 

**oOo**

 

“I don't know if I should be disgusted or relieved by your dilemna. At the same time it means your plans of back-stabbing a fellow professor are compromised yet it also means I have to endure your endless litany about Hannibal Chau. Which is the worst ? I couldn't tell.”

Newton barely spared a glance to his friend. He was way too focused on his target to give attention to Hermann's eternal complaints about what he did, said or thought. And what a fucking target it was ! Newton absolutely didn't plan on his dick to refuse cooperation with his brain, in general these two agreed perfectly. But here his strong desire to get Hannibal Chau's post and the one to get in his bed were struggling to cohabit.

Hannibal Chau was everything he enjoyed to go on his knees for. Big hands, big arms, big thighs, big jaw, big shoulders, big, big, big all fucking over...

“Have you seen his wand Hermann ? Have you seen how thick it is ? You know what they say about guys with thick wa..”

“Weirdly I'm actually not interested to hear it. Strange isn't it ?” His friend grimaced, shutting his book brutally in what was surely his attempt to intimidate him.

“Your loss. But look at him I wanna kick him and fuck him at the same time. Two things that can actually be coupled in some cases but not this one, I dunno if he's much of a bdsm guy and...”

“Newton could you please keep your vulgar nonsense to yourself ?”

“Fine, fine, no need to get your panties in a twist dude...Damn why are you my best bud if I can't even share my sexual struggles with you ?”

Hermann merely huffed, lips pressing in a thin line to prevent some snarky words to pass them. With a very manly and dignified whine, thank you very much, Newt pressed his cheek against his palm and frowned, his wonderful brain for once failing at solving a problem. Unless...unless...

“I hate when you're smirking like this. It's the smirk you made before deciding it was a wonderful idea to go sample a scale on a living dragon.”

“No..No, no, no this one is way better...”

“May the founders preserve us.”

“I'm gonna destroy Hannibal. And for this I have to lower his guard and earn his trust first...And what is the shortest path to a man's heart ?”

“I'm afraid you're gonna say something really inspired.”

“My many experiences told me it was his cock.”

“Your two almost successful experiences aren't enough to prove this theory.” Hermann had turned beet red but managed to remain coherent.

Pouting, Newt crossed his arms, actually considering Hermann's words.

“Fine, fine if you're going to be pessimistic and doubt my incredible abilities go ahead.”

“Newt please don't...”

“Fiiiiiine I won't propose him a handjob after classes...But I can still jump him when I'll finally get him to pack his bags and leave Hogwarts, nobody ever said no to a little parting gift ! Oh yes I'm totally gonna do this !”

“Right. When you'll get punched and denounced to Pentecost for sexual harassment, I won't testify in your favor, I hope you know it.”

 

**oOo**

 

“Okay babies, here I coooome...”

Little creepy noises responded to Newt's whisper as he picked the lock of the building where Chau's creatures were locked in. It was located outside, beside the greenhouses, and from this corner nobody could spot him. It was the perfect plan, he only had to free his pets and pray for them to be a little dangerous or hostile. In no time Pentecost would learn about it and blame Chau for not being cautious enough and endangering the students with his negligence. He had observed Chau's routine and he should be walking around in the woods at this hour, which meant he had some time to execute his evil plans and ruin his career. He couldn't waste any second with his excitation-induced clumsiness.

Why was he using a lock pick instead of a mere spell ? First because it looked cool. Second because it looked really cool. Not kidding, he saw those muggle police shows and it was awesome ! Awesome yet harder than what he expected but he was almost th...Oh shit ! Nope !

The picklock had fallen in the grass, the lil fucker betraying him at a really crucial moment.

“No, no, no, no...”

Okay he guessed he didn't have any choice but to use his wand. Just as he slided his hand in his pocket, a large shadow covered his own frame, making him freeze like a mice before an owl.

“Searching for something kid ?”

Hannibal Chau was here in all his terrifying glory.

“Uh...”

“Yeah ?”

God even his voice was sexy as hell, he bet he could actually make him co..No ! Shut up dick you're not reigning over brain today !

Yet even his brain was quite taken aback by this predatory golden grin, these broad shoulders, this terrible yet weirdly arousing pimp-looking suit, these badass little colored glasses that made it impossible to read his eyes and these big, big, big hands that he would die to feel on...Urgh ! Stop focusing on your libido and work on what you're the best at : rambling until it confuse and convince the ennemy.

“So..Sorry I was actually searching for you ! Well not actually you because I am totally not interested about you, more about the creatures I heard you just received for the next class ! Heard they were pretty badass and you know as someone who got a doctorate in magizoology it would be weird not to take a peak ! Weirder than sneaking around the building, I tell you if one day you don't see me running to see some motherfucking awesome beast then you should worry and..”

“Okay, okay kid, would you please slow down for fuck's sake ? You're giving me an headache with your poor whiny excuses.”

Hermann would have been jealous at how quickly Hannibal managed to shut him up. All the menaces of spilled hot tea never made him really react yet the light warning in the other man's low growl was enough.

“A magizoology doctorate you said ? Thought you were a Potions teacher.” His suspicion was evident yet he fell back into a nonchalant attitude and assured smile like if Newt was not a threath he couldn't handle with his pinkie only...Okay Newt was certainly a threath he could handle with his pinkie only.

“I am ! I studied and got my diploma in potions, magizoology, alchemy, astrology and herbology ! I have proofs if you want !”

Hannibal scoffed, apparently amused. Newt on the other hand, wasn't at all. He had enough of pompous jerks looking down at him because of his age and looks that, on their opinion, didn't fit his curriculum.

“No need to look this offended kid, wasn't doubting your abilities. But you understand I am suspicious of someone I just saw trying to pick lock my store room.”

He felt his face flush so hard he was sure it could compete with Hermann's.

“Uh well...I...I was really impatient ?”

Hannibal sighed in exasperation yet the laugh that shook his chest immediately after seemed almost fond.

“You have balls kid, I'll give you that. Fine, I'm gonna believe you but I keep an eye on you from now on, better be careful got it ?”

Too happy to not being chewed by these impressive, but still very intriguing in a libidinal way, golden teeth, Newt nodded eagerly. Okay he fucked up really bad and his plan was a total fail but at least he was still entire and able to find new ways to ruin his fellow professor's reputation. But then Hannibal took a step ahead and he squealed in terror.

“What ?! Thought we were good !”

Hannibal raised a judgemental eyebrow.

“I am taking it back, you're actually a squeaky scaredy cat aren't you. Calm down kid I was just going to open the door so your curiosity could finally be satiated.”

“Really ?!” Newt almost beamed, excitation replacing fear and bitterness in a second. His plan was fucked and he actually regretted it but the prospect of seeing some badass little creatures was enough to make him forget his disappointment. Yes he was this easy to please sometimes.

“Sure kid, don't see why I wouldn't share these littles babies with a colleague, especially with one who look like he's about to shit his pants even though he have no idea wha'ts inside.”

His mocking voice didn't even manage to taint Newt's joy. He was way too happy to be alive and able to take a look inside the store room to get annoyed over some teasing. Especially when it came from someone who looked at him from top to bottom with a somewhat appreciative grin. That wasn't only due to professional happiness at the idea of sharing their passion for magical creatures...at least he hoped so...But his dick calmed down when he entered the room and took a look around.

“Are those...Are those Kappas ?”

Indeed weird mixes of monkey and turtle with huge goggly eyes were staring at him, their eyes glinting with an obvious predatory intent. It didn't stop Newt from kneeling and trying to slide a finger inside a cage to reach their strange scaled skin.

“You're asking me ? Thought you had a magizoology diploma to brag abou...”

“Where did you get them ? They're nearly impossible to find here even on the black market, not like I would know about it because I never, ever went to the black market of course but...”

Hannibal shrugged like it was nothing, leaning against the door nonchalantly.

“I actually had to chase these lil guys during my trip to Japan this summer. Went through some shit to find enough for a whole class but I guess it was worth it.”

“You...” Newt froze, his fingers still stuck in the cage. He jumped on his feet just in time before one Kappa lashed at it, sharp beak open and ready to take a taste. “You captured them yourself ? You went to Japan and saw them in their natural environment ?”

“I did.” Hannibal smuggly confirmed.

Judging by his slight start, he didn't expect Newt to litteraly throw himself at him, eyes wide and mouth babbling non-stop.

“I had to do a whole thesis without even seeing one alive you don't know how frustrating it was ! I always wanted to see one in the wild ! Are you going back there anytime ?! Would you take me with you ?! Please say yes I would do anything ! Anything !”

“Anything ?” Hannibal's voice was low and his grin wide.

“Well not maybe sell my organs or prostitute myself but yes pretty much anything ! Please, please, please tell me how the fuck you managed to capture them because I have some theory I need to confirm and...”

The rest of his confused rambling was drowned in Hannibal's chuckle. It was a good chuckle, a warm and satisfying one. One that made him forget all about his plans to destroy his career and let him lead him in his office so they could talk all evening. It's only when night fell and Newt finally left that he found himself in the middle of a corridor and eventually reflected on what happened.

“Oh...I'm so fucked.”

 

**oOo**

 

And fucked he was indeed. He tried to reason himself, to see the ennemy instead of the intelligent and fascinating man he was slowly getting obsessed with. He tried to react to Hermann's sarcastic comment about how well he was doing at 'destroying Hannibal's career without being distracted by his teenager's libido' by multiplyin the attempt at ruining his classes. God he even bribed the Beckett's brothers to make a ruckus any chance they could get. They ended up getting detentions in the forbidden forest, which wasn't actually a punition for them, and he couldn't find any other student brave, or stupid, enough to try messing up with Hannibal Chau.

He also tried to use the regular invitation to his office as a way to undermine him but he always ended up being distracted by Hannibal's stories about his numerous travels and discoveries. And couldn't help but ask for more, submit hundred of questions, present tons of theories. And Hannibal actually listened to them, approved some and laughed good-naturedly at others that were a little too crazy or bold to entirely take seriously. But never had he shared his passion like this with anyone and he had to admit it made it even less tempting to get him kicked out of Hogwarts. He tried, he tried really hard to convince himself it was for the best, that he deserved the post more, that his relationship with the man was less important than his lifetime passion.

But then he asked him to be his guest at a class about dragons. Motherfucking dragons. The core of his work. And the way he looked at him while he passionately explained all the majesty of these beauties to the students was totally unfair. Ardent gaze he could feel even through the glasses and a proud smirk that made his inside squirm with something else than mere lust. And then he realized he was utterly, totally, infinitely fucked to space and beyond. And it weirdly made him react and throw a final attempt to ruin Hannibal and save himself.

 

**oOo**

 

“What do you want to ask me kid ?”

“What ? Do I need a reason to bring you a firewhisky bottle ?”

He wiggled his eyebrows, leaning against the wall in a supposedly sexy pose though it only seemed to make Hannibal laugh.

“Usually yes but I'm not gonna turn down an occasion to drink firewhisky even though I doubt your choice will impress me.”

“Hey be nice or you won't have any big guy.” Newt pointed a menacing finger in his direction before passing him and crashing on one of the way-too-comfortable-to-be-true couch.

If Hannibal's rooms left him speechless the first time, he quickly became pleasantly used to the rich ornaments, precious woods, silky fabrics and beautiful furnitures. The roaring fire was a bonus he greatly enjoyed too. Sliding the bottle on the coffee table, he waited for the other man to take place on another sofa before opening it. With a casual swirl of his wand, Hannibal made two glasses fly to their hand before reaching for the alcohol. Serving himself he stared dubiously at his drink.

“Oh come one you can't judge before you tasted !”

A grunt answered his whiny reproach but he finally yielded and brought the glass to his lips. A surprised hum rumbled in his throath, making Newt blush and squirm on his seat.

“Alright I might have talked too fast this time, this one is really good.”

“Well you can trust a Geiszler when it comes to getting wasted with the finest stuff.”

“Eh, I can see that. No one getting wasted tonight though, classes tomorrow.”

Newt restrained a smirk. Hannibal wouldn't need to drink much in order to end up with the worst hangover you could dream of. He had made sure to slip and dissolve some powder of his own invention into the bottle. Tomorrow he would be miserable and unprofesionnal. Just enough for the inspector Hermann warned him about to give a disapproving frown before asking to Pentecost to choose his professors more carefully. Pentecost will hate for his judgement to be doubted, he will convoke Hannibal then this one will have no choice left but to pack his bags and all will end well for Newton Geiszler, brillant evil mind and futur professor of Cares to Magical Creatures.

He tried to swallow the bitter taste of guilt.

“Come on kid have some too, it's yours after all.”

“Naaaaah I think I'll pass for tonight actually.” He tried to sound casual and as innocent as possible. It came out squeaky. Hannibal snorted.

“Professor Geiszler missing an occasion to have a good drink and act like a rockstar. If I didn't figure out everything about you already I would think you poisonned this bottle.”

Newton hoped his nervous cough wasn't suspect. Judging by Hannibal's wondering look it was, of course. So he did something reckless as usual. He grabbed the bottle and drank directly from it. Hannibal's approving smile and relaxing posture told him it was worth the risk. After all even though he was a lightweight and was going to suffer tomorrow, he, at least, had some potions to solve it. He highly doubted Hannibal would be as lucky. That's how he found himself gulping down one glass then two then one more. One too much he realized when he found himself practically on Hannibal's lap, listening to a story about a really nasty Peruvian Vipertooth he made the mistake to study a bit too closely.

“This bitch was beautiful though, almost enough to be forgiven for my eye.”

Then for the first time since they met, Hannibal reached for his glasses and took them off, his big palm covering and massaging the left side of his face before falling back on the couch. Newt held his breath. A blind opal-colored eye 'looked' at him, streaked by old yet clear scars.

“Damn thing is venomous from fangs to claws. When I got back to my team it was too late. No spell, no potion can cure this poison once you got it in your system for more than one hour.”

Newt was too lost in his drunken haze and comptemplative state to realize he was staring rather rudely by social standards. But Hannibal was Hannibal and it only made him chuckle.

“What ? Charmed by this handsome mug ?”

Before he could stop himself he was leaning foreward, his fingers tentatively brushing the skin on his jaw, his cheek, his forehead. Hannibal stayed still though Newt could feel all his body tensing under his fingertips.

“You're so fucking badass I wanna marry you.” He slurred.

Then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

No way in fucking hell. Hannibal Chau was leaning above him, smile wide and face not at all grimacing with the pain of an epic hangover.

“Wake up kid, it's almost eight and I believe you have a class in less than an hour. Might want to stop drooling on my couch and go back to your office to get ready.”

Newt opened his mouth with the intent to groan something but the headache who had crawled in his head overnight made him wince and whimper. Skrinking on himself, he tried to soothe it by massaging his temple though he knew it was no use, only a good hangover philter could cure him at this point. His little potion had been really effective, too effective... Bloodshot eyes glared at Hannibal. So why wasn't he crawling miserably on the floor ?

This one, who had turned around to grab something, faced him anew, a little flacon in his huge hand.

“Might want to gulp some of this. It's rare when I have to use it but your firewhisky was surprisingly a nasty little booze who turned my brain into cotton this morning.”

Without questions, only a belwidered glance, he obeyed and slowly brought the flacon to his mouth. He was too confused to think twice about it. And too focused on Hannibal's infuriating calm smile who should have been distorted in a suffering rictus at this point if his plan had went well. Except that it didn't.

Hiding his disappointed pout behind the flacon, he swallowed down whatever he was giving him, couldn't be worse than his traffiked firewhisky.

A soothing feeling overwhelmed him, like tepid water invading every fiber of his being and replacing the cerebrospinal liquid around his brain, diving him in a sudden state of pure serenity for a moment. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling fully and when he opened them again his headache was gone, vanished, taken away by the magic of this delightful little flacon. He might have let a little moan escape at one point which was surely why Hannibal was smirking down at him.

“That good uh ?”

For only answer Newt gulped down another swill. With a whine of frustration he felt Hannibal's big hand grip the flacon to take it away. Annoyment fighted with delight for a moment, when he felt these calloused, warm fingers brush against his. He was thankful his body was still too sluggish to shiver. Even with a hellish hangover his libido didn't seem to renounce to titillate him.

“Stop. I made it strong enough for one gulp to cure you from one night of drinking a whole cellar. I know it's good but don't get too greedy kid.”

“You made it ?” Was the first and only thing he managed to rasp.

“Sure. Didn't win a Slime and Potions decoction award for nothing.”

...Hannibal Chau was sexy as hell, intimidating as fuck, knew everything about magical creatures, travelled in the whole world to observe and capture them himself, had rooms worthy of a billionaire with extremely flashy tastes...and now he was a Potions fucking master too ? What did he want ? To make Newt convulse in envy and desire until he choked to death ?! And on top of that he was fucking Newt's plans once again with his fucking perfect talents which was so not okay when Newt was supposed to be the genius here, he was supposed to be the one impressing everyone and making them fell on their knees, not Hannibal and yet here he was really wishing he could get on his kn...Okay he was cured of his hangover but maybe his brain wasn't entirely operationnal yet.

But one thing was sure : Hannibal Chau had won and he had no idea if he felt furious or relieved by it and it was driving him fucking mad with confusion and uncertainty. He once said he wanted to fuck him and punch him at the same time. It was a joke. Back then. Now he could say it again with all the seriousness in the world.

“Kid.”

He grunted. A safe choice considering the hurricane in his head who would surely let him escape something stupid if he had opened his teeth.

“Not to make you panic but your class is about to get started and you're still on my couch, messy, dirty, with drool on your chin. And from what I heard there's an inspection today. Don't think you want to do a bad impression especially during your first year here.”

While Newt's eyes widened so much it was actually painful, Hannibal's smirk grew a little. And as he jumped on his feet hurrying to grab his coat and glasses, he was sure he could have seen a flash of malicious amusement on the other man's face. As well as a pointed glassed look at his opened shirt. That was both the most irritating and arousing thing he had ever seen and now he knew he could never make any more attempt at ruining this man and the only thing he would be willing to fuck was his bed's springs. Oh Merlin's pierced nipples...He was so going to kill and fuck this guy. Not necesseraly in this order otherwise Hermann will never let him hear the end of it nor choose him as his future child's godfather. But the struggle was real, believe him.

“Oh shut up brain...” He growled as he sprinted to his office with the grace and agility of a limping gnome.

 

**oOo**

 

“And he had this stupid hot little smirk the whole time I swear I wanted to strangle him for this ! I know he kinda cured me from an awful hangover but he also ruined my evil master plot and he had the guts to look amused by me ! I don't want him to be amused by me, well maybe a little but...”

“Newton.”

Uh oh. Hermann used his bad tone. The one he was using when he was truly very done with him, with hints of german accents deforming his english, signs that he was about to implose.

“I've been enduring you incessant babbling about your ridiculously complicated enamoration with professor Chau for two days and I'm starting to get really, really...”

“E...Enamoration ?! Who's talking about enamoration ? I only said I wanna fuck him, I'm not enamored at all, like absolutely not, not even an inch, I don't do enamored ! I'm merely interested in him as I am in...in...in dragons ! Yes same professional and ambiguously sexual interest !”

“As interested in him as you are in dragons translate into completely enamored with him in your absurd language code.”

Newton tried to protest but he only ended up spluttering his coffee which earned him another harsh glare.

“I'm not ! How can I be enamored with someone I wanted to get kicked out of the school to take their post ?! I wouldn't do this to someone I'm enamored with Hermann, ruining the life of the person I wanna fuck and love isn't one of my kink !”

He saw the way Hermann struggled to stomach his slurs and it gave him some satisfaction to get back at him after he so wrongly called his lust, and maybe tiny crush okay, for Hannibal an 'enamoration'. Way too strong, way too scary choice of word in the current situation.

“As you said so well, 'you wanted', which mean the situation evolved . In my opinion it evolved the moment you saw his hands and awful golden teeth. They fit your superficial and venal tastes quite well.”

Before Newt could deny it - because no he wasn't superficial at all, true he sometimes tended to be really attracted to rich or badass people who showed off and had the power to play his sugar daddy but to get him really interested he needed a big brain behind their big guts or cock – Hermann cut him with an icy glance.

“Face it Newton, you tried to undermine our colleague and we both know the moment you got to know him a little more your attempts at sabotage became weaker and weaker. So now would you accept the fact that you are indeed enamored with a ruffian-looking man dressed like a pimp and spare my ears and sanity by confessing instead of whining all day about him ?”

His friend suddenly looked really exhausted and desperate. Newton felt his features turn into a sheepish pout.

“Still not enamored.” He dared to retort in a sulking whisper.

The other professor was positively fuming, his face crimson.

“Fine ! Call it an enamoration or a mere infatuation but if you don't act on it or get over it and stop tormenting me about your disturbing lovelife tribulations I'll solve the problem myself.”

“What ? How ? You...”

Giving him a challenging stare, Hermann picked his cup of tea and turned heels, away from Newt before the urge to use a nasty spell on his tongue became unbearable surely.

“No. No Hermann you wouldn't tell him..No ! No, no, no you could never do this to...”

“I would do a lot unnamable things because of you Newt. And it's not a compliment.”

“No it's not like you to do this kind of...”

“Watch me professor Geiszler.”

Newt gasped. The surnames were on. In Hermann's language it meant war.

“I give you one week. Except if I hear another rant about your despicable obsession with his hands before. You're warned.”

Merlin's cockring. Even Hermann fucked him. And not in the good way he might have dreamed of one day, long ago when he didn't realize yet how frigid and boringly conventional at sex his friend would surely be.

Guess he had no choice now...

 

**oOo**

 

“Knock knock ?”

From his desk Hannibal send him a blazed look.

“What are you ? Ten ?”

“You're supposed to say who's there so I can blow your mind with my incredible jokes.” Newt bite back, unable to keep a nervous giggle from passing his lips.

“My bad. Five.” But this time Hannibal smirked with an hint of what might be the closest to fondness in his range of expressions.

Sticking his tongue in a childish gesture, Newt decided not to mind the mockery and made his way to the desk. As he put his palm on the wooden surface, he realized how moist they were, slipping against the furniture. No wonder since what he was about to try made excitation and terror wrestle in his chest, two emotions known to make him extremely fidgety and sweaty. Especially in front of Hannibal fucking Chau who was litteraly ogling him, this infuriatingly sexy little smirk of his deforming the corner of his chapped but oh so desirable lips. Not helping with the nervousness, not helping at all. That's surely why his brain didn't manage to restrain the words who barreled through his mouth. Before he knew it he was blabbering uncontrollably.

“So dunno if you noticed but you're hot, really hot and I am too, don't you dare deny it I saw the way you look at my ass when I wear these muggle skinny tight jeans ! Anyway since you're hot and I'm too it will only be natural to get hot together see what I mean right ? Well if you don't you're really less intelligent than what I thought and it's a bit of a disappointment because a big part of my attraction is due to your big brain, but I'm losing myself here, so what do you think ? Wanna touch this glorious ass instead of contenting yourself with staring at it ? We could totally do it right now, on your desk even, how hot would that be uh ? So, challenge accepted big g...”

Should never had kept this locked in for so long, Newt now painfully remembered that the result of silencing his emotions for more than a week generally resulted into an oral diarrhea when he finally let everything out.

“Is it a sincere offer or another one of your attempt to soften me so you can better undermine me ?”

Newt nearly choked on his saliva.

“W-What ? How ?! I..I mean I don't see what you're talking about...”

“You're as good as lying as you are at sabotaging.”

The realization eventually hit his brain and he felt his whole body freezing. His blood running cold in his veins yet pumping so loudly in his head. His guts twisting into an excruciating knot.

“You knew.”

Wasn't a question, more like a terrified constatation. Hannibal scoffed.

“Of course I knew. You can hardly fool anyone kid.”

That's it. He was dead. Bury him in satin, lay him down on a bed of roses, sink him in the river at dawn and send him away with the words of a magimetal song please-thank-you-very-much. What do you mean not the time for muggle music references ? If he had to be killed he would pass away with panache !

The shock-induced heaviness lingering on his limbs gradually freed his tongue. As quickly as he went still, he began to fidget and whimper again, anxiety making his breathing laborious.

“Was it Hermann ?! Did he tell you anything ?! He said he would give me one week and I can count it's only been fourteen hours and approximatively twenty-seven minutes ! And I didn't even talk about your fucking hands or anything, in fact we didn't talk at all because I was kinda sulking and..”

“Your constipated friend have nothing to do with it. I had my doubts the first time I found you trying to picklock my storeroom. The Beckett brothers confirmed them.”

These. Little. Bastards. Newt muffled a scream in his sleeve, teeth biting his lips furiously. In an angry impulse, he spinned around, crossed the room then came back before the desk. An useless action yet it gave him a few seconds to exteriorize his frustration with loud steps. Now that he was back in front of Hannibal, trying to sort his thoughts before opening his mouth, he noted how this one calmly contemplated him, not an once of anger on his face. Even so it didn't reassure him. He was trapped, discovered, at Hannibal's mercy and his lack of violent reaction didn't appease his anxiety, on the contrary. The anticipation of something unpredictable was far worse. And what anxiety induced in Newt ? A loss of control over his tongue.

“So what now ? What are you going to do ? I admit, I tried to sabotage you because you have the damn post I wanted, I paid two unfaithful students in butterbeer, I tried to release your creatures, I also spiked the firewhisky with a decoction of my creation, which is brillant by the way, it's not because I'm going to die that I can't boast about it ! I admit everything okay ? So what now ? Are you going to kill me yourself or drag me to Pentecost's office which is the same in the end because in both case I'll be dead anyway ! Come on ? Are you going to feed me to the giant squid ? Blindfold me and throw me somewhere in the forbidden forest ? Come on you jerk stop giving me the silent treatment and wipe this little smirk from your face because it's driving me mad and not in a good lustful way ! Please I'm dying with anxiety here ! Is that it ? You're going to make me so nervous I'll die of an heart attack ?! Well in this case let me tell you I will annoy the shit out of you with my rambling before it happen ! It's no use I can go on like this for hours so speak for the love of...”

For all his bravado, Newton shut up quickly when Hannibal finally stood up, arms crossed, smirk still in place.

“Never said I was going to kill you.”

Frowning with perplexity, Newt still stayed on his guard.

“B..But..The sabotaging. I...”

“It's cute that you call it sabotaging.” Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head with what weirdly looked like endearment. “On a fifth year student level maybe. But it was only pranks compared to what I go through dealing with the black market people and wild beasts.”

Indignation replaced fear in one second.

“Fifth year student level ?! I'll have you know the decoction I made was hyper refined and...”

“And I neutralized its effect in no time.” Hannibal sported a provoking grin, all flashy golden teeth.

After spluttering some messed up arguments, Newt admitted his failure as an evil genius and crossed his arms too. He didn't care if he looked like a pouting kid, his 'pranks' had wasted his time during two months. Two months during whose Hannibal apparently knew everything and prefered to see him struggle and fail than crushing his schemes immediately. It was kind of humiliating.

“So...” He eventually groaned. “You're really not going to kill me ? Not even a little ? I must have pissed you off at one point no ?”

“Amused is the word you're searching. I liked your balls kid, even though they were obviously not big enough to make any real damage.”

And once again Newt huffed with great maturity.

“Also killing someone with such a cute ass and mouth would be a crime in every senses. So no I'm not going to kill you.” His grin suddenly turned feral and he calmly made his way around the table. Newt gulped, slowly spinning on himself as Hannibal turned around him like a playful predator. Once he had trapped Newt between him and the desk, he took a step forward. Newt took one back. He bumped in the furniture. His hands moistened.

“But maybe a little punition is in order ?” Hannibal wasn't talking but growling now, arms passing around Newt, hands pressing against the wood, completely trapping him with his body. He had no choice but to slide on the desk to take some distance and calm the wild implosions who had bursted his his chest, stomach and...another region he shouldn't name. Because yes Hannibal was scary right now but he was scary in the sexiest way possible. And he couldn't believe he was pulling this on him after...after everything... It was kinda too good to be true...

“Tell me kid, you didn't answer my question, earlier.”

“A...about ?” He usually had no problem to spill words yet now his mind and mouth were desert.

“Was your attempt at flirting just another way to 'ruin my career' ?” His face disappeared in Newt's neck. Hot breath ran across his skin, making shivers run through his spine. When Hannibal talked again, his voice was smooth and hot, caressing his ear. “Or was it a sincere offer ?”

And like the unsufferable tease he was, he backed down, abandoning Newt's ear to look at him face to face. He was almost thankful when Hannibal took off his glasses so he could finally see what was brewing in this eye of his. Desire and delectation. It made him shiver anew. In one second he was pulling on his tie, leading him between his spreading legs, bringing his face close, so close he could taste his perfume on his tongue. It reeked of sex, wealth and power.

“You think I would joke about this ? Dude you're driving me mad with your voice and your mafia boss attitude and your fucking hands in all the good ways. I would have let you have your way with me against the storeroom anytime if you had asked.”

“Took you long enough to make your move kid.”

“Was going to wait for you to be fired to finally give in to my crave and console you with awesome sex. I couldn't afford to be too distracted from my evil goal.” He managed to squeal as he felt one large hand sliding on his thigh, kneading the flesh firmly.

“You would have waited a long time.” Hannibal chuckled.

Newt frowned.

“Yes ? Well I'm starting to wonder if you really want me because for all your teasing it's taking you a 'long time' to actually act on it old man. You're bluffing or you can't get it u..”

He didn't know what to expect by provoking him, yet he regretted nothing when it made Hannibal pull him flush against his chest and grip the back of his head.

“Don't worry kid, I'm not too old for this yet, far from it.” A low chuckle accompanied the motion of his hips. With a gasp Newt felt it pressing against its inner-thigh. If Hannibal wasn't using any padding it promised to be massive. “But you still have to be punished and we are going to take all our sweet time with it.”

Finally his mouth was on his. Cool teeth scratching his lips. Metallic taste permeating his tongue as Hannibal's sneaked in. Newt couldn't help it. He moaned.

The first of a long serie during the three hours Hannibal took to make him learn his lesson.

 

**oOo**

 

“So. I take it you finally confessed.”

“What a wonderfully observant person you are Herms !”

For once the tone was cheerful, not mocking. Why would it be, Newt had no reason to be in a bad mood this morning. From his seat in the professor's room, Hermann was trying to hide his flushed face behind his usual cup of tea.

“You could at least cover your neck, the indecency...”

“Happened thanks to you dude ! No seriously best advice you gave me in years ! Who would have thought that, instead of killing me on the spot, Hannibal would fuck me to death on his desk inst..Okay, okay I'm not talking about this ! But you know I'm still surprised to be alive and to now have a hot dude to warm me at night, it's a wonder that after all the things I did to him he still want to pin me down on the mattress. Okay Hermann no need to pull this kind of face, you look like I dropped niffler's poop in your tea when I'm merely talking about the hot guy that I'm certainly going to see tonight if he have time to indulge me again in all kind of...”

“Have time for this right now if you're up to it, kid.”

With a jump, he let out a strangled squeal. Spinning around he found himself face to face with a particulary pleased Hannibal Chau. It made the frown on Newt's face soften a little, really, who could resist this big cute mug ?

Massaging the asscheek who just got pinched, he slided his hand across his lover's chest, grabbing his tie to yank him down.

“You bet, but no more pinching, that hurts dude !” He insisted on the 'hurts' with a disapproving pout.

“Don't know about that, you truly think you got punished enough ?”

There it was, the smooth voice dripping with carnal desire and dangerous promises. A hand slided around his waist and Newt was already leaning in the touch, tongue hungrily licking his lips with anticipation.

A forced cough brought him back to earth. Hermann looked positively scandalized.

“As much as I'm glad you finally admitted your enamoration..”

“Dude no, not this word !”

“..and already shared a night of passion I am sure you'll be clever enough to avoid talking about it in my presence...I would appreciate it greatly if you two could pursue your mating ritual somewhere else. In your office preferably, it's not because you've already imposed it to me that you have to inflict it on an innocent student's eyes who could pass by.”

Newt was ready to retort something witty and sure to make Hermann's match Tendo Choi's bowtie, when Hannibal chuckled and dragged him gently toward the door.

“Got it professor Gottlieb, we will pursue our...uh...'mating ritual' in my office, gladly.” A laugh shook his chest and Newt found it entirely too endearing to see this big scary man trying to repress his amusment to avoid offending Hermann any more.

“Not saying we won't grope each other on the way though !” Newt teased because there was no way he wasn't going to drive his friend mad with his new and undecent relationship.

His splutters were music to the ear and he grinned like the cat who ate the canary... When one large hand cupped his ass, making Hermann's choke on his tea, he practically beamed.

“What a cruel little fella you are, teasing your friend like this.” Hannibal chuckled once they passed the door.

“You're playing along without complaining from what I see so don't lecture me about it. It's too soon for a naughty student and strict teacher roleplay.”

Hannibal raised an interested eyebrow.

“Too soon ?”

“But not out of question...I have been really bad, trying to sabotage you for two months, after all...” With a teasing smirk, Newt went ahead, rolling his hips as seductively he was capable of, letting the other reflect on his words.

When he felt his ass being palmed and kneaded again, the shadow of his lover falling on him as he brought him close possessively, dragging him to his office with a new eagerness, he knew he had won and ruined Hannibal in one way at least.


End file.
